


The flower of Lyshin

by nowidontgetit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Knight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowidontgetit/pseuds/nowidontgetit
Summary: For aph-lithuania as part of the rarepair Secret Santa on Tumblr





	The flower of Lyshin

**Author's Note:**

> Ukraine - Yekaterina  
> Hungary - Erzsébet

Erzsébet had been in the Lyshin, the capital of Voloshkin, for most of her life. Five years ago Erzsi had managed to force her way into knight training, admittedly rather late. She spent those years training, climbing the ranks, and showing that she was more than capable. 

The men had been rude, saying she should focus on finding a husband and having children. They had tried to force her out, giving her the awful chores and the worst equipment. That hadn’t lasted very long. Not once she beat them all, one right after the other in sparring. Even if they still didn’t respect her, they didn’t say anything. 

Two years ago she was given the duty of guarding the eldest princess of the kingdom, her brother, the King had requested the two finest knights to guard his precious sisters after the former king died. That led her to now, standing in the entryway of Katya’s personal garden as she pruned the flowers scattered in their dirt beds.

The summer sun reflected off Yekaterina's platinum hair making it seem like it was glowing, her blue eyes seemed so soft and serene as she gently cradled the flowers in her soft hands. She always looks so beautiful and what Erzsi would give anything to pause time and spend the rest of her life in moments like this.  
She watched Katya work for another few minutes, listening to her gentle humming that floated through the air so beautifully. The Princess had accumulated a small pile of flowers off of the plants by her side, Katya lifted her head and turned away from her garden to look at Ezrsi. 

“You know you’re allowed to come in, come sit with me.” Katya said with a soft smile as she patted the ground beside her. 

So, that’s what Erzsébet did, she walked through the garden and lowered herself to the ground beside Katya, sitting as close to the other as possible without sitting on her dress. Sitting in her armor wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world but, it was worth it to see Katya's smile stretch and her eyes crinkle with happiness. What she wouldn’t give to make the other this happy every day of her life, to hold her close like they were the only people in the world. Not that she ever really expected it to happen, but it wouldn’t hurt too much to allow herself to daydream every now and again, would it? 

“You always manage to keep this place looking absolutely breathtaking,” Erzsébet said nervously rubbing her hands together, “this is my favourite place in the entire kingdom.” Lately, Erzsi had hoped that if she complemented Katya enough, she would come to understand what she was feeling, though it wasn’t likely to happen. 

Yekaterina turned her hair to look at Erzsi her eyes sparkling, “I'm glad you like it, being out here always makes me feel like the rest of the world is gone. The castle politics don’t exist, and I’m where I’m meant to be.” She pulled off her gloves and set them beside her. “After my father died, I pored my heart into this place, hoping it would help me, and it did.” 

Erzsi smiled, “it shows, they’re the most beautiful flowers I’ve ever seen.” She watched as the other woman smooth out the wrinkles in her dress. Erzsi couldn’t tell if she had imagined the soft pink that covered her cheeks, maybe it was just the heat?  
Katya laughed at that, “I don’t know if I’d say that, but I truly appreciate the sentiment.” She reached over and took Erzsi's hand and gently squeezed it. Her hands were soft and warm against her own calloused ones, but her heart sang none the less. 

The illusion that it was the just the two of them was broken when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Erzsébet stood up and walked back over to the archway, in time to see the King walk down the corridor toward them, his personal guard following close behind. 

Katya stood and walked toward them, “Vanya is there something wrong?”

The king smiled the smile he only showed his sisters, “No, I was hoping you would accompany me on a walk through the grounds this afternoon, I think we could both use a break from the confines of the castle.” 

“I would love to!” her smile only grew, “I'll be with you in one moment.” She retreated back into the garden to gather the flowers she had removed. 

The King turned to her, “you will not be needed, I’m sure she will be more than safe with me.” She nodded not wanting to anger him. 

Katya returned and turned toward Erzsi holding the flowers out to her, then resting them gently in her hands, smiling shyly. “The prettiest flowers, for the prettiest maiden.” 

With one last lingering glance, Katya walked toward her brother, linking their arms as they walked away.


End file.
